Mimi
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: "Simplemente no sé cómo pasó esto"
1. Mimi cayendo

_Solo para aclarar, este fic no tiene nada que ver con mi otro fic "La batalla de las diosas" solo para aclarar :P_

_Bueno, es que es que ¡Jajajajaja! los siento es que ¡jajajaja! ¡simplemente se me antojó escribir esto! ¡jajaja! ¡es tan divertido para mi escribirlo! jajaja  
Es que, lo que pasó, es que estaba buscando imágenes de Mimi (la de la imagen de arriba) y entonces me inspiré de la nada para escribir esto. Ya lo había pensado antes pero no tenía ganas de escribirlo.  
Solo que Mimi me parece totalmente linda :3 y pensé "Eh ¿y por qué no hago una historia donde conozca a las Superpoderosas, pero las Superpoderosas siendo niñas"  
En este fic las niñas tienen 11 años, para que estén más o menos de la misma edad que Mimi :3  
_

_Aclaro que este es un fic con una historia simple, tal vez sin escenas épicas y seguramente no tiene mucho sentido, pero lo escribo solo para divertirme jajaja _

* * *

**Mimi**

_capitulo 1: Mimi cayendo._

En una dimensión diferente a la que ustedes conocen, en un Universo donde domina la tristeza y el caos, donde la esperanza es algo casi inexistente... En un lugar del Infierno, justamente en uno de los 7 Reinos del Infierno, ahí en ese lugar donde la lava es ardiente, por eso mismo muchos lo llaman "Fuego del Infierno", en ese lugar un padre estaba muy furioso, y ese padre era nada menos que el gobernante de ese lugar infernal.

-¡Mimi!- gritó el padre enfurecido-. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso sin mi permiso?!- gritó a su hija, pero ella solo se quedó cabizbaja con el ceño fruncido.

-Señor, no sea tan duro con ella. Es una niña, es normal que haga este tipo de cosas.- habló una criatura que era más bien una araña gigante, esta araña era cómo una niñera para aquella niña, ya que su padre siempre está muy, muy ocupado y no puede cuidarla.

-¡Su travesura destruyó el lugar por completo! ¡Mimi necesita un castigo!

-Por favor, espere.- intentó convencerlo el arácnido-. Yo me haré responsable, limpiaré todo esto y prometo que no se volverá a repetir.

-Lamento decir esto.- en realidad no lo lamentaba-. Pero esta niña tiene que aprender a obedecerme, y si tiene que ser por las malas, será por las malas.

La niña intentó escabullirse pero su padre logró pescarla por la cola (que esa niña tenía cola) y la arrastró hasta cierto lugar, la pequeña encajaba sus garras al suelo para evitar ser arrastrada (que la niña también tenía garras). El arácnido siguió al padre y a su hija hasta un lugar donde no recordaba haber estado antes, el padre de la niña se detuvo y entonces una especie de portal apareció de la nada.

-Te enviaré muy lejos, Mimi, a un lugar donde aprenderás la lección.- le dijo a su hija, casi con crueldad.

La niña miró el portal unos segundos, casi como si estuviera hipnotizada por los colores que esta desprendía, pero después se liberó del agarre de su padre, mordiéndole el brazo con sus afilados dientes (que esta niña también tenía dientes afilados) e intentó huir. Pero no podría escapar, su padre era más veloz y fuerte que ella, logró atraparla y esta vez la sujetó muy fuerte de sus cuernos para que no lanzara otra mordida (sí, esta niña también tenía cuernos).

-Te quedarás en esa dimensión, Mimi, hasta que aprendas que si te quieres divertir, tienes que pedirme permiso primero. Al lugar a donde irás, es tan enfermizamente alegre que una criatura cómo tú no podrá sopórtalo.- acercó a su hija al portal y esta por más que pudo no logró liberarse del agarre de su padre-. No te preocupes, cuando crea que has sufrido lo suficiente, mandaré a que te regresen aquí.- arrojó a la niña demonio al portal y la miró desaparecer de su Universo. El portal se cerró, dejando todo en calma.

-¿A donde la mandó, señor?- preguntó el arácnido con una gran preocupación por la niña que cuida y que conoce desde que ella era solo un bebé.

-La mandé a una dimensión distinta.- contestó, caminando hacía la salida y con voz calmada-. A un lugar alegre e inocente donde ella no tiene posibilidad de existir. Mejor así, sino crearía una gran confusión en ese mundo ¿no lo crees, Jeff?- miró al arácnido con gesto burlón-. Pero, bien... creo que de todas formas causará un alboroto.

.

La ciudad de Saltadilla. Una hermosa ciudad donde las personas son amables y felices, donde hay paz y la tranquilidad. Todo gracias a ¡Las Chicas Superpoderosas! ¡Con sus Ultrasúper poderes, Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota, dedican su vida a combatir el crimen y las fuerzas del mal! (tan, tan, tara, ta, ta, tan).

¡Un monstruo gigante ataca Saltadilla!

-¡Aaaahhh!- gritó una señora al ver el horrible monstruo.

¿Quién podrá salvar el día? ¡¿quien?!

-¡Miren! ¡¿qué es eso?!- exclamaron las personas al ver tres estelas de colores en el cielo.

-¡Es un pájaro!

-¡Es un avión!

-No sean idiotas. Son las Chicas Superpoderosas.- dijo un niño con expresión aburrida.

-¡Las Chicas Superpoderosas! ¡sí ellas derrotarán al monstruo!- gritaron las personas, felices.

Y así, las niñas le hicieron frente a esa enorme criatura. Un pulpo rosado gigante que con sus tentáculos destruía los edificios y arrojaba los autos.

-¡Vamos, chicas!- exclamó la líder, una niña pelirroja de 11 años.

-¡Vamos a darle a ese monstruo su merecido!- gritó la niña de verde y cabello negro y corto, también de 11 años.

-¡Va a pagar por destruir la ciudad!- dijo la pequeña y dulce rubia, de la misma edad de sus hermanas. Estaba molesta porque ese monstruo estaba aplastando el parque donde estaban sus flores favoritas.

Y se lanzaron al ataque. Con unos cuantos golpes, lanzándole láser para cortar sus tentáculos, unos cuantos ataques en sus ojos, el aliento de hielo de Bombón y una gran patada de Bellota, lanzaron al monstruo muy lejos de ahí, para que regresara a la isla de los monstruos donde debe estar y no atacando la ciudad como si no tuviera nada más que hacer.

-Muy bien hecho, niñas.- las felicitó el Alcalde que las veía desde abajo. Ella volaron hacía él.

-Lo hicieron muy bien, niñas.- habló la Señorita Bellum.

-Oh, no es nada.- dijo Burbuja con voz angelical-. Es nuestro trabajo y nos gusta hacerlo.

-Debemos irnos ya, debemos llegar a casa a cenar.- dijo la líder, Bombón, sonriendo enormemente.

Así, las tres chicas volaron hacía su hogar, deseando que el Profesor no haya preparado hígado encebollado para cenar otra vez. Entonces, a lo lejos, en el bosque, lograron ver una luz, las chicas frenaron su vuelo, impactadas, y observaron el portal que se habría y de él parecía que salía alguien.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Burbuja.

-No lo sé.- contestó Bombón, intrigada. El portal se cerró y la persona que salió de él cayó al suelo-. Espera ¡esa persona está en problemas!

-¡Vamos a investigar!- dijo Bellota, más que una sugerencia fue lo que las tres estaban pensando. Salieron disparadas a ver qué sucedía.

Lamentablemente, llegaron muy tarde para evitar que esa persona se estrellara en el suelo. Se acercaron al pequeño cráter que esa persona había dejado al caer y darse un fuerte impacto con la tierra. Había mucho polvo y no pudieron distinguir de quien se trataba... Cuando el polvo se disipó... se quedaron sin palabras.

-Esa... ropa.- murmuró Burbuja, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Esa piel.- dijo Bellota, con la boca abierta, que no se lo creía.

-Esas... esas.- Bombón estaba impactada al ver algo como eso-. Esas garras.

Esa niña que se había estrellado contra el suelo y ahora permanecía inconsciente era...

-Es igual...

-Se parece...

-Es idéntica a...

-¡Él!- exclamaron las tres hermanas, atónitas y sin podérselo creer.

-¿Pero cómo?- Bellota bajó al cráter y miró a la niña de piel rojiza que parecía muerta-. ¿Por qué es idéntica a Él?

-Se parece a Él... pero a Él versión niña.- dijo Burbuja, con cara de confundida.

-¿Tendrá Él que ver en esto?- se preguntó Bombón, con seriedad.

-¿Puedo picarla con un palo?- preguntó Bellota.

-¡Bellota, esto es serio! ¡Esta niña que se parece a Él cayó del cielo y...! ¡Cielos, ni siquiera sabemos si está viva!- dijo la líder, sin tomarse las cosas a la ligera como su hermana.

-¡Por eso te digo! ¡voy a picarla con un palo para saber si está viva!

Bellota voló y de un árbol arrancó una ramita, volvió con la inconsciente niña demonio y comenzó a picarla.

-Creo que se golpeó muy fuerte.- dijo Burbuja, preocupada.

Entonces, aquella niña de piel rojiza abrió los ojos, asustando a Bellota. Con su garra, tomó el brazo de la Superpoderosa, con el cual antes uso para picarla con el palo, la sostuvo con fuerza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la niña demonio tenía a Bellota contra el piso mientras ella permanecía encima.

-¡Oye, suelta a mi hermana!- Burbuja se acercó a gran velocidad para ayudar a Bellota, pero esa niña la abofeteó un par de veces con un... ¿salmón?

-¡Ya basta!- Bellota enfureció y se dispuso a atacar a la niña pero de la nada una plancha la golpeó en la cara-. ¡Ah! ¡maldita niña!

-¡¿De donde saca...?!- la rubia no completó su pregunta ya que la niña de piel roja sacó hilo dental y con este sujetó a Burbuja de brazos y piernas.

-¡Esto ya es ridículo!- grito Bellota, harta y con la cara quemada por la plancha. Esa niña sacaba armas ridículas aparentemente de la nada.

-¡Oye, ya detente!- gritó Bombón, con voz autoritaria, poniendo fin a ese lio.

Bien, Bombón vio a la niña con firmeza pero esa niña la miró... la miró... la miró... sus ojos prácticamente resplandecieron cuando vieron a la pelirroja. Corrió y se abalanzó encima de Bombón, derribándola al suelo.

-¿Pero qué...?- dijo Bombón en el suelo mientras esa niña se encontraba encima de ella, asiéndole cariños como si fuera un gatito con su dueño.

-Oh, creo que te quiere.- dijo Burbuja, ya habiéndose liberado del hilo dental, sonriendo graciosamente.

-Sí, que lindo ¿Qué se supone que es esta niña?- preguntó Bellota con desconfianza.

-No lo sé pero... ¿alguien podría quitármela de encima? Creo que está a punto de lamberme.- dijo la pelirroja, intentando liberarse de el afecto de esa niña.

Bellota tuvo que despegar, en todo el sentido de la palabra, a esa niña de Bombón. Tan pronto lo hizo, aquella niña le dio un cabezazo, se soltó y volvió con Bombón, rodeándola como un perro con su comida y mirando a Bellota y Burbuja como unas intrusas en su territorio.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó Bombón, con cara de ingenuidad.

La niña, sacudió su vestido (que por cierto estaba muy corto) de el vestido cayeron muchas cosas (dando a entender que de ahí las sacaba) no se detuvo hasta que una pequeña tarjetita cayó (de tanto movimiento a su vestido, casi se le vio la ropa interior). Burbuja tomó la tarjeta.

-Dice "Mimi, 24 horas al día, servicio a la habitación..." ¿Qué?- miró a la niña y esta hizo un gesto que expresaba un "no tengo idea"-. Bueno... Creo que su nombre es Mimi.

Las tres miraron a la niña con curiosidad, esta no dejaba de ver a Bombón como si se la quisiera comer, pero en el buen sentido (?).

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos con ella?- preguntó la pelinegra, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que irnos, mañana hay escuela y está oscureciendo.- dijo la pelirroja, levantándose apenas del suelo.

-Pero no la podemos dejar sola.- dijo Burbuja, con ojos suplicantes-. Pobrecita, dejarla aquí sola en medio de la nada, en el frio y en la noche. No podemos.

-No sabemos quien es ni de donde viene...- dijo Bombón con seriedad, después volteó a ver a Mimi que se había sentado en el suelo-. Pero creo... que deberíamos vigilarla.

-Oh, no, no. Mala idea, mala idea.- intervino Bellota antes de que llegara más lejos-. Bombón, ¿No estarás pensando en llevar a este animal a casa? ¿o sí?- pero Bombón no apartaba la vista de esa niña de cabello negro, piel roja, garras y cuernos-. ¡Bombón! ¡tú eres la líder, no decidas tonterías! ¡No me digas que esta niña te parece tierna!

Pero Bombón no pudo evitar ver a Mimi, que la veía con una dulce carita de cachorrito, suplicándole que la llevara consigo. A Bombón le causó tanta... ternura, que casi se derretía ahí mismo por lo dulce que le parecía esa niñita.

-Mírala, Bellota ¿habías visto algo tan lindo en tu vida?- dijo Bombón, con una voz tan acaramelada que casi hace a Bellota vomitar.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

Como era de esperarse, llevaron a Mimi a su casa. El Profesor no se molestó, aunque sí se sorprendió mucho con su apariencia, pero más que nada quedó curioso por saber cual era el origen de esa extraña niña. En la cena el Profesor le preguntó su nombre y Mimi solo respondió mostrándole la lengua. Al parecer Mimi no podía hablar. No lograron hacer que Mimi comiera nada de la cena, pero al final ella encontró pan de plátano en el refrigerador y se lo comió todo. Al parecer era lo único que comería.

A la hora de dormir, fueron inútiles los intentos de hacer que Mimi se pusiera una pijama, como también fueron inútiles los intentos de ofrecerle un lugar para dormir, ya que, cuando las chicas se acercaron a la cama, Mimi rápidamente se escondió debajo.

-Vamos, mocosa ¡sal de ahí abajo!- le ordenó Bellota, asomándose por debajo de la cama. Realmente odiaba a esa niña.

-¡Hssssss!- gruñó Mimi tal como si fuera un gato.

-Creo que puede dormir donde quiere.- dijo Burbuja que no paraba de sonreír mientras se acomodaba en la cama y abrazaba a su peluche Pulpi.

-Déjala tranquila.- dijo Bombón, agachándose para ver a Mimi.

Tan pronto como Bombón se asomó debajo de la cama, Mimi la sujetó y de la nada le dio una pequeña y dulce lambida en la mejilla.

-Se...ser... será mejor que durmamos, mañana iremos a la escuela y después descubriremos de donde vino Mimi.- dijo la líder, visiblemente sonrojada-. Buenas noches.- se acomodó en la cama, en medio de sus hermanas-. Buenas noches Bellota, buenas noches Burbuja... buenas noches Mimi.- después de decir esto, quedó dormida plácidamente.

-Mañana será un día asquerosamente largo.- murmuró Bellota, previendo nada bueno.

* * *

_no sabría decirles cuando voy a escribir el capitulo 2 (o si lo voy a escribir) como les dije al principio, este fic solo es para divertirme escribiendo jejeje_

_¿reviews?_


	2. Mimi en la escuela

**Mimi**

_capitulo 2: Mimi en la escuela._

La ciudad de Saltadilla. Oh, es un día de escuela por la mañana y como es de esperarse, los niños de Saltadilla se levantan como todas las mañanas porque hoy es día de escuela. Así es, hoy irán al colegio, hermosa institución en donde los niños van felizmente a recibir educación (pese a esto los niños salen de sus casas cansados y desanimados)

Sí, incluso las tres hermosas heroínas de la ciudad tienen que levantarse todos los días. Es un día normal ¿cierto?

El despertador sonó y Bellota lo destruyó con su rayo láser al instante.

-¡Bellota! ¡es el quinto esta semana!- se quejó la líder de las hermanas.

-¡Otro día hermoso!- dijo la rubia, suspirando y estirándose.

-Levandate, Bellota.- la regañó la mayor, levantándose y tendiendo su lado de la cama.

-Sí, hoy tenemos exámenes.- dijo Burbuja, sonriendo.

-Este día no puede ser peor.- Bellota se dispuso a levantarse, puso un solo pie en el suelo y eso bastó para que una criatura debajo de la cama le lanzara un mordisco-. **¡Ah! **¡¿pero qué?!

Y debajo de la cama salió Mimi, sacudiéndose el polvo y dirigiéndose al espejo para cepillar su cabello. Bellota se enfadó demasiado y si no fuera por Burbuja que la detuvo, hubiera lanzado un puñetazo a la cara de esa niña demonio.

-¡Maldita niña langosta! ¡me las vas a pagar!- gritó la muy enojada niña, luchando por soltarse de el agarre de su hermana menor para ir a romperle la cara a aquella que la había mordido.

-¡Déjala en paz, Bellota!- y Bombón defendiéndola, cosa rara porque la habían conocido el día anterior y prácticamente no sabían nada de ella.

-¿Pero qué dices?- replicó, furiosa-. ¡Tú mascota me mordió!

-Seguramente no tenía esa intención.- habló Burbuja, siempre tan dulce.

-Oh, sí, claro. Apiádense de la niña rara que se parece a uno de nuestros peores enemigos y hagan que su hermana Bellota sea la mala ¡¿Qué les pasa?!

-No creo que Mimi tenga la culpa, ella debe estar confundida.- dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a la niña rojiza y la ayudaba a cepillar su cabello, esta, por supuesto, aceptó muy bien la ayuda.

-Bien, cerebrito, ahora dime qué haremos con ella todo el día ¿qué piensas? ¿que nos la llevaremos a la escuela?- dicho esto, Bombón sonrió ligeramente, aceptando la idea-.¡¿Estas loca?! ¡no sabemos quien es esa niña, puede ser peligrosa! ¡¿llevar a un peligro potencial a la escuela?! ¡¿te has vuelto loca?!

-Bueno, Bellota, todos tienen derecho a aprender.- dijo la rubia, provocando que Bellota se diera una palmada a la cara.

-¿No hablarán enserio?

-Es enserio, Bellota, llevaremos a Mimi a la escuela.- sentenció la líder-. Pero es claro que debemos hacer algo. Mimi tiene un asombroso parecido a Él, es imposible no pensar que él tiene que ver en esto. Debemos ir a ver qué trama una vez terminen las clases.

-Bien. sólo espero que no me arruine el día más de lo que ya han hecho los exámenes.- dijo la verde, cruzando sus brazos.

-En fin, yo pido la ducha primero.- dijo la pelirroja, corriendo a gran velocidad hacía el baño-. ¡Burbuja, termina de cepillar a Mimi!- ordenó a su hermana menor una vez llegó al baño.

-¡Está bien!- contestó esta y acto seguido tomó el cepillo para seguir peinando el cabello lacio y negro de la niña rojiza.

Mimi se dejó cepillar por Burbuja unos instantes, pero se aburrió rápidamente. Lo que ella quería era estar con Bombón. Sorprendió a Burbuja cuando ella la empujó hacía un lado y corrió en busca de Bombón, dejando a las otras dos hermanas confundidas.

Bombón seguía duchándose, pero escuchó la puerta rechinar al ser abierta por alguien.

-¿Bellota? ¿Burbuja?- preguntó, algo asustada.

Más asustada se puso cuando vio una sombra acercarse a la cortina.

-¡Ah!- gritó aterrada, para después poder ver quien era la que había entrado-. ¡Mimi! ¡me asustaste! ¡Creí que era un asesino o algo así!, creo que he visto muchas películas últimamente... ¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!- gritó, apenada y cubriéndose-. ¡Mala niña! ¡mala niña!- la regañó.

Claro que Mimi no tenía mala intención, solo agachó la cabeza poniéndose como cachorrito regañado. Cosa que Bombón no puede resistir.

-Oh, lo siento, no te sientas mal, no debí ser tan dura.- se acercó y la abrazó, es que le parecía tan adorable-. Pero tú también necesitas un baño, no podemos llevarte a la escuela así.

Bombón la ayudó a ducharse, a cepillarse los dientes y a arreglarse (con la misma ropa de ayer), así Mimi ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela. Cosa que aún no hacía mucha gracia a Bellota.

.

La primaria de Saltadilla, una linda escuela donde los niños son educados y les enseñan cosas como matemáticas e historia. La maestra, la señorita Keane, estaba muy emocionada por presentar a la nueva estudiante. Sí, hoy reciben una nueva alumna, al menos una alumna temporal.

-Les presento a Mimi, se quedará con nosotros un tiempo, todos sean amables con ella.- la presentó la señorita Keane, sí así es, ella ahora da clases en primaria en vez de jardín de niños (¿será que le gusta ser maestra de tres súper heroínas?)

-¿Por qué su piel es roja?- preguntó Robin que se encontraba sentada en su asiento.

-Yo... no lo sé ¿Niñas?- preguntó la maestra a las Superpoderosas, claro que estas no supieron responderle.

-Es por una enfermedad...- respondieron las tres a la vez, inseguras si eso sería creíble.

-Oh, que pena, esperamos que te recuperes, Mimi.

Las chicas se fueron a sentar a sus lugares y Bombón se aseguró que Mimi se sentara justo delante de ella para poder vigilarla (o más bien, observarla).

Las clases pasaron y ya era hora del recreo. Bellota se moría de hambre y Burbuja ya quería salir a tomar aire fresco, pero ambas esperaron a Bombón que se encontraba terminando una tarea (ella siempre de estudiosa, la tarea es para hacerla en casa y algunos la hacen en el cole a ultima hora, pero Bombón la está haciendo... ¡minutos después de que la encargaran!). Mimi, en cambio, estaba toda adormilada, si enseñaron algo en clase, ella no se dio cuenta.

-¡Apresúrate, Bombón!- exigió Bellota-. ¡Tengo hambre!

No era la situación más calmada de todas, pero aún así alguien llegó para interrumpirla. Nada más ni nada menos... que la niña más fastidiosa, odiosa, egoísta, superficial y arrogante, a la vez de multimillonaria, de la escuela.

-Así que se consiguieron una nueva amiga ¡ja! parece el tipo de fenómeno que se acercaría a ustedes.- habló groseramente Princesa Morbucks, haciendo que Mimi despertara al oírla.

-No te metas, Princesa, esto no es asunto tuyo.- habló la pelirroja, guardando sus cuadernos en su mochila ya que _alguien _había le había roto la inspiración (al hacer tarea, claro).

-¡Largo de aquí, odiosa, a menos que quieras que te saque por la ventana de un golpe!- dijo Bellota, poniéndose a la defensiva rápidamente.

-Sólo digo que es raro que tenga una... amiga... como... esta.- señaló a Mimi como si fuera un animal extraño y después se llevó ambas manos a la cadera-. Es decir, mírenla solamente. Va maquillada para halloween y vestida para navidad ¿qué anuncia con eso?- está bien, con ese ultimo comentario Bellota casi suelta una risa traicionera, pero se contuvo con esfuerzo.

-Déjala en paz, ella está enferma.- habló la de ojos azules con voz ofendida.

-Ya, dejen de fingir, zoquetas, yo no soy idiota como los demás. Es obvio que esa niña tiene un gran parecido a Él ¿de donde la sacaron?- preguntó, exigiendo saber, aunque no le serviría de nada saberlo, tenía curiosidad.

-¡No es asunto tuyo!- intervino Bellota.

-No sé qué quieran hacer con esa cosa rara, pero ese monstruito es peligroso, así que será mejor que saquen a esa criatura rara de aquí.- mandó, con voz engreída.

-Yo, en realidad, pienso lo mismo.- murmuró la verde, con gesto aburrido.

-¡No llames a Mimi, así!- gritó Bombón, molestándose-. ¡Ella no es ningún monstruo!... bueno ¡puede que sea un monstruo pero no la insultes!

-¿O qué vas a hacer?- retó la odiosa chica a la pelirroja Superpoderosa.

Pero Bombón no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, ya que Mimi se apresuró a pararse frente a Princesa, sacar unos crayones de colores de su vestido y arrojarlos a la niña pecosa como si fueran proyectiles. Princesa tuvo que salir huyendo, protegiéndose de las balas de colores que Mimi le lanzaba.

-Bien hecho, Mimi.- dijo cariñosamente la mayor de las Superpoderosas, pellizcando tiernamente las mejillas rojizas de la niña.

-Sí, eso fue genial, pero Bombón, deja de consentirla demasiado.- habló la pelinegra con cara de asco mientras Burbuja no paraba de reír.

Pero Princesa no iba a dejar que la humillaran de esa forma, no sin antes intentar una venganza mediamente bien planeada. Ella estaba furiosa, y lo bueno es que aún tenía gran parte de el recreo para ejecutar su plan, y tenía la persona perfecta que lo ayudaría.

-¡Mitchel!- llamó al niño castaño que en ese momento se encontraba con sus dos amigos molestando a un niñito indefenso.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, fastidiado.

-Mitchel, necesito que me ayudes a vengarme de las Superpoderosas y a su nueva rarita amiga, Mimi.- habló de forma educada pero presumida.

-¡Sólo no me digas Mitchel! ¡soy Mitch! ¿Y qué ganaré yo si te ayudo?- habló, codicioso.

-Oh, me encargaré que seas bien recompensado.- llamó a uno de sus sirvientes (sí, lleva a sus empleados a la escuela), este sacó un gran maletín oscuro y se lo entregó a Princesa-. Si trabajas para mí, todo esto será tuyo.- abrió el maletín, mostrando muchos videojuegos y un Playstation 3.

-Claro que trabajo para ti.- dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Mientras tanto, las niñas estaban comiendo sus almuerzos tranquilamente en el patio de la escuela. Mimi se encontraba dando mordiscos a su pan. Fue entonces que Princesa y Mitch se pararon frente a ella, retándola con la mirada.

-Oh, así que tú eres la niña nueva.- habló Mitch, desafiándola. Mimi, claro, no respondió.

-Oh ¿qué quieren ustedes dos?- habló Bombón, molestándose por que ellos querían molestar a Mimi.

-Superpoderosas.- habló Princesa con voz de superioridad-. No me gusta que tengan a esa cosa extraña aquí, así que mejor se la llevan o yo las obligaré a dejarla. Es su ultima advertencia.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia, Princesa! ¡¿qué tenemos que hacer para que nos dejes tranquilas!- exclamó Bombón, fastidiada de los constantes insultos de aquella niña pecosa.

-Un juego. Hagamos una apuesta, si ganan las dejaré de molestar, pero si yo gano... Mimi tendrá que irse. Ah, y tendrán que dejarme ser una Superpoderosa.- agregó, sonriendo.

-Oh, tú pero si estás loca.- dijo Bellota, molesta.

-Bien, ¿y qué juego será ese?- habló la pelirroja, aceptando el desafío.

-Quemados.- habló Mitch, sacando una pelota.

-Pan comido.- sonrió con seguridad.

-Ah, pero esperen un momento.- la detuvo el castaño-. Ustedes niñas con súper poderes no pueden jugar, el reto es para Mimi, ella debe ganarnos a nosotros.- sonrió con malicia-. A menos que la niña rojita tenga miedo.

Mimi, que permanecía distraída hasta entonces, se levantó y encaró a sus dos oponentes, mirándolos con fiereza, algo que intimidó un poco a Princesa y Mitch.

-Mimi ¿estás segura?- le preguntó Bombón, preocupada.

Mimi se volteó hacía ella y le pellizcó la mejilla cariñosamente, después regresó a encarar a sus dos contrincantes.

-Ten cuidado, Mimi, Mitch es el mejor jugando quemados después de Bellota.- dijo Burbuja, igual de preocupada que Bombón-. Te golpea seis veces cada que parpadeas. Y cuidado con princesa, ella es muy tramposa.

-Masacralos.- agregó Bellota, no preocupada, pero sí muy divertida con el asunto.

Se reunieron en la cancha de la escuela. Los niños se acercaron a observar cómo se llevaría acabo tal suceso ¡Los de sexto año iban a enfrentarse a un juego de quemados! ¡Princesa y Mitch Vs. la niña nueva! La noticia se esparció y todos los alumnos se acercaron a ver tal espectáculo.

-¡Hagan sus apuestas!- gritaban los niños de quinto año, haciendo que los de cuarto y tercero apostaran sus canicas y dulces. Esto pintaba para ser el mayor espectáculo de la semana.

Y a Princesa le encantaba la atención. No la subestimen, ella sabe dar pelotazos y Mitch es tan bueno golpeando gente que con una pelota es pan comido. La cuestión era ¿Mimi sabría jugar a los quemados?

Sí fue un espectáculo, claro que fue un espectáculo, pero fue muy diferente a lo que imaginaron. Mimi sacó de la nada una bazuca lanza pelotas y con ella comenzó a disparar sin compasión a Princesa y a Mitch, derrotándolos al instante y, a la vez, mandándolos a la enfermería. Todos quedaron estupefactos, más aún cuando Mimi se emocionó y con su bazuca lanza pelotas comenzó a atacar divertidamente a los niños y niñas de sexto y quinto mientras los de primero y segundo se ponían a llorar y corrían por sus vidas.

Una Mimi suelta en la escuela, eso era claro que no terminaría bien.

-¡Mimi, detente!- gritó Bombón, lanzándose contra ella para pararla.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡ella es toda una maquina destructiva!- rió Bellota con fuerza a agrandes carcajadas.

-Bellota tenía razón.- murmuró Burbuja con tristeza-. Y también Princesa lo tenía... Mimi es peligrosa.

-¡No, no lo es!- gritó Bombón, defendiéndola como siempre-.¡Sólo estaba jugando, no tenía mala intención!

-Bombón, acéptalo.- dijo Bellota-. Mimi es peligrosa. Bueno, creo que comienza a agradarme, es decir ¡¿vieron eso?! ¡ja, ja, ja! ¡destrozó a Princesa y a Mitch con pelotas como si fueran proyectiles de guerra! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Y también a otros niños inocentes.- agregó Burbuja.

-Pero... pero ella no...

-Bombón, creo que tendremos que regresar a Mimi.- dijo la rubia, desanimada ya que a ella tampoco le agradaba a la idea.

-¡¿A quien?! ¡¿Devolverla a quien?!- gritó, enojada-. ¡Mimi es mía!

-Bombón, ¿te estás escuchando?, Mimi no es una mascota.- dijo la verde, cruzando sus brazos.

-Yo... Tienes razón, no debimos traer a Mimi aquí.- admitió Bombón con cara de tristeza-. Pero realmente no era su intención, sólo jugaba. No creo que Mimi sea mala... Pero aún así... estoy consciente de que debemos... regresarla.- estaba triste por ello, pero no se podía hacer nada-. Ya estaba decidido de todas formas, la regresaremos saliendo de clases.

Entonces, la señorita Keane llegó corriendo hasta ellas, ignorando por el momento a todos los niños que yacían inconscientes por los pelotazos que habían recibido por la niña demonio.

-¡Niñas!- gritó, alarmada la maestra-. ¡El Alcalde llamó, hay problemas en la ciudad!

-¡Sí!- gritó Bellota con emoción-. ¡Nos perderemos de los exámenes!

-Eso no es bueno, Bellota, tendremos que hacerlos de todos modos.- le dijo Bombón-. ¡Bien, vamos, chicas, hay que detener a los villanos en la ciudad!- ordenó con voz de líder.

-¿Y Mimi? No podemos dejarla en la escuela.- dijo Burbuja, preocupada.

-¡Nos la llevamos!- dijo la líder con seguridad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no otra vez!- se quejó Bellota, sabiendo que el día se pondría peor.

* * *

_Aquí el capitulo 2, finalmente, después de meses jaja._

_Bueno, es que sólo escribo este cuando tengo tiempo libre, como dije al principio, solo lo escribo por diversión jeje_

_gracias por sus reviews, déjenme le contesto el comentario a Leyendo.  
_

_**Leyendo**: oh, claro que que conozco los cómics de Bleedman, por algo estoy haciendo este fic jaja. Y no, no aparecerán Junior ni Minnie :/  
Oh, sobre la novia de Mimi (creo que se llama Chi) te dejo la duda si saldrá o no ;)_

_Oh, pero para aclarar, este fic es un crossover entre los cómics de Bleedman y la caricatura de las Chicas Superpoderosas, ya que al lugar a donde fue enviada Mimi es el mismo universo que en la caricatura, así que no esperen ver a Dexter por ahí, porque en ese mundo no existe jeje Por eso mismo, en el universo de las chicas superpoderosas normales es imposible que Mimi exista algún día, pero eso no significa que Bombón no sienta sus instintos maternales :3_

_¿reviews?_


End file.
